


Country Magic #3 - You'll Think of Me

by olivejuice28



Series: Country Magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Break Up, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice28/pseuds/olivejuice28
Summary: Based off the song "You'll Think of Me" by Keith Urban. The end of Draco and Hermione's tumultuous relationship.





	Country Magic #3 - You'll Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As much as I adore them all, I don't own any of the characters in the HP world, nor do I make any money off these little fantasies of mine ;)

**Country Magic #3**

**You’ll Think of Me**

Why did it always come down to this? The smallest, most inconsequential thing turned into a full-blown _issue_, with lines drawn in the sand and no room for compromise. Yes, they were both stubborn, which meant that in some way or another they were both always wrong when they reached the end of another massive row. Perhaps one of them might have been “right” at the start, but by the time insults had been screamed and hexes fired, there were no winners.

Eventually, they would cool off and apologies would be made, mostly without words because they were just as passionate as they were pig-headed, but it never really solved anything. It seemed to take a little longer for them to make their way back to each other the next time, and the next, to the point where days were spent in near silence and home wasn’t the haven it used to be.

And here they were again, at the bottom of the mountain, surrounded by shards of glass from blasted picture frames, the proverbial sticks and stones that had been thrown with venomous accuracy, and the shattered remains of the life they’d been so sure they wanted to build together. There was too much damage done this time. Too many awful words, too many broken promises, too much hurt and disappointment and blame. Neither had the energy to try to make the climb back up to the top.

Silently, she summoned her bag from the other room. She hadn’t completely unpacked it from the last time, knowing it was bound to be needed again. Although, she hadn’t thought it would be so soon, or that it would feel so final the next time. Why couldn’t they get this right? Didn’t he understand how much she loved him? Didn’t he know how much it hurt her? She bent down and scooped up her fluffy, ginger cat and hugged him to her chest, still shaking with repressed sobs and fading adrenaline from their explosive encounter.

He stood by the window, scowling out at the rain that lashed against it, holding an empty glass in one hand, his other clenched in a tight fist as he tried to control his trembling limbs. He had bellowed himself hoarse but he knew it hadn’t made any difference. She would never understand, and he was tired of trying to make her. If his heart had still been in one piece, he was sure he would have felt it crumbling like so much ash, but it had been chipped away at for so long that there wasn’t much left to damage anymore.

She took several steps towards the door and turned to face him again. She waited, hoping with every fiber of her being that he would look at her, or even just say something. _Anything._ Tears spilled over her lashes as she allowed herself one long moment to take him in, knowing that this really would be the last time she’d stand in this exact spot. She placed her hand on the doorknob and saw his shoulders stiffen as he heard it turn, but he still stared out at the pouring rain. She opened the door then, and as she stepped through it, choked out one last apology before shutting it behind her.

As soon as the door clicked softly closed, he hurled the glass in his hand across the room where it hit the wall and disintegrated upon the force of the impact. He sank to the floor, too empty to cry and too spent to deal with anything. All he wanted to do was forget; to erase the memories of her that rubbed like sandpaper against his soul; to wipe the slate completely clean so there’d be no shadow or inference of her left in his life. But he knew that would never happen. He would always remember, and so would she.

**“Take your records, take your freedom. Take your memories, I don’t need ‘em. Take your space and take your reasons. But you’ll think of me. Take your cap and leave my sweater. ‘Cause we have nothing left to weather. In fact I’ll feel a whole lot better. But you’ll think of me.” ~ Keith Urban**

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I heard this song, I honestly thought he said "cat" instead of "cap," and the image of Hermione with Crookshanks immediately came to mind. It's not a happy one, but I think it fits the song.


End file.
